


tear drop in the sky

by guanxi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Earth, Flowers, Kissing, Lot of kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Second Person, Stars, Unconventional, conceptual, descriptive, galaxy, names aren't mentioned, prose, space, thought provoking, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanxi/pseuds/guanxi
Summary: change is not a matter of otherworldly capacity, and instead one of will.





	tear drop in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sikkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikkie/gifts), [ellekjm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellekjm/gifts).



> title is taken from "you & i" by shinee. that song, in general, is a huge inspiration to this piece. it's what i had on repeat as i wrote and edited. this is also crossposted on wattpad, but the pov is different in that version. i hope you enjoy this :-)

You see the hazy vision of a boy floating amidst the endless abyss of space. The darkness is all-encompassing, but the glow emanating from his body brings a warmth to your fingertips. He blooms slowly but surely, a gorgeous blossom in the sky. When you close your eyes, you can feel the slide of his skin beneath yours, a touch so fiery and golden. When you open them, you find that he has vanished, a searing beam of light that you want to hold on to but must let go. The scorching yellow luster of his touch seeps into you, softens your bones and stains your complexion. You breathe in the heat, feel it cool in the space between moments.

 

You think of what the world means to you, nestled between the miracle of life and an infinite, sentient vacuum. Your world is the boy who carries a torrid supernova in his lungs, who regurgitates stars that glow like glitter, whose heartbeat matches the circle of day and night. He is the boy who remains suspended in the vastness of space, who never speaks but sees everything. The nothingness to which he is shackled to has sharpened his senses, raised his awareness to the unimaginable size of the universe. In comparison, you are so insignificant, so vulnerable, that you may as well vanish. You can feel the weight of the sky in his heartbeat, in the pulse of his slender wrist beneath your fingers. He is your world, without even knowing who you are.

 

The boy is lonely as he floats in a realm between your reality and his. You see him through a distant looking glass, a mesh of cloud, fog, and fine dust. If you were to set aside the barrier he conjured to protect himself, he becomes real to you. His eyes warm up, like dusky orange bleeding into the deep violet of your sunrise. His mind is naked, open, susceptible. You feel your heart stutter, thrum away with the exuberant energy of your existence, and you feel both minuscule and enormous in your place in the world. You do not know anything about this glorious creature, but it only takes so long to become entangled in someone else’s existence. He is a part of your beginning, and will remain within you until your end. His heartbeat keeps you alive, breathing vitality into your veins. You share his joy, the burden of his grief. For a single, breathtaking moment, he is less alone. 

 

You kiss him because you can, because you know that he wants it too. His vibrant eyelashes shadow the jut of his cheekbones, thin tendrils of darkness within an intense light. His fingers linger on your jaw, drawing a feverish warmth into your numb skin.

 

Even with your eyes closed, you can feel him on every part of you. His sunny mouth lingers on your bottom lip, before nudging down to kiss below your ear. Pressure glimmers in your belly, thickening until it feels like a nebula dangerously stretching across your insides. It heats your body, bringing it color and viability, flushing and trembling. The glide of his tongue against yours provokes an unmistakable spark, a feeling so ardent that you are nearly torn apart.

 

Ultimately, his orbit has shifted, ever so slightly, to overlap with yours. You are now a part of each other’s worlds, whether you are aware of it or not. The aching absence of space tugs you together, tangles your hair, mingles your breaths. He burns swiftly and ferociously, casting his brilliant rays unto your cool blue. You have not changed who he is, but you have most definitely altered his world to accommodate you, your hopes, dreams, interests, love. You begin your first revolution as a new entity. Nothing has ever felt so outlandish, yet you know you belong. Here, change is not a matter of otherworldly capacity, and instead one of will.

 

You have shown the boy who swims amidst stars in a navy winter sea what it means to be a part of something bigger than himself, more immense than anything he can imagine. You are too tightly tied to your bodily existence to comprehend the infinitesimal shift in the universe that you have caused. Instead of hurtling past him like an asteroid propelled off-course, he has tugged you in with his gravity. You circle one another, solitary pieces of a larger notion. He has found a friend.

 

Earth and life coincide, existing alongside one another with a set of unwritten rules. As such, the fragility of space and love are indefinitely bound together. The gravity between objects strengthen as space is removed, and they become more tightly coerced. Like that, you have clasped onto him, forever spinning in his vicinity, a permanent fixture in his world. You have changed one another for the better; simple and quiet, yet exuberant and memorable. 


End file.
